Games
by Swampert653
Summary: You look her up and down over and over because everything seems a little more like a fantasy every time you see her chest bulging out of a dark silken corset or her hips jutting out of black lingerie / in which Fang and Lightning have kinky sex


_Looking up a queen anne wing chair before reading is very relevant._

* * *

><p>You're playing her game tonight. Lightning's calling the shots because that's the role she's taken, and you ain't there for nothing but to keep score and enjoy the ride.<p>

And you _will_ enjoy it so long as she stays dressed like she is because all that leather, silk, and lace is doing just as much for you as her fingers pressing between your legs. She's got your front up against the wall and her arm holding the back of your shoulders so you can't get a hold of her like you're aching to. She got points for her entrance, and she's getting more now because she's breathing hard in your ear and making you cry out enough for the both of you.

She's built you up with hard caresses and her heavy breathing right in your ear, and you're shuddering enough to show for it, but she keeps on, and you got to claw at the wallpaper because you can't reach her hair. You squeeze your eyes closed and come to the picture of her chest bulging out of a dark corset and her hips jutting out of black lingerie and her legs fitted into five inch heels that stretch up to her knees and laced stockings that stretch up even farther, and you think you'll be getting off to that sight for months to come.

By the time you get your eyes open again, her arm ain't digging into your shoulders no more, and she's pulling you off the wall and guiding you across the room. She lets you go, and your legs ain't worth shit right now so she ain't smart for it, but you manage to keep your balance while she takes a seat in the queen anne chair in the corner. You think you could use it more, but the way she crooks her fingers at you has your thoughts flying out the window.

You careen towards her, and when you're standing in front of her, she ghosts her fingers up your sides, and you shudder like her fingers are grazing a different kind of flesh. She's smiling so carefully, falling out of character because she can't help the look in her eyes or the wetness between her legs, but she wins back points when suddenly she's tugging you down to your knees in front of her.

Your head's still a mess, and your toes and fingers haven't stopped tingling yet, but the sight of her reclined in the chair, eyes hazy because she's come this far without so much as a word, chest heaving against silk, fingers curling around the arms, long legs spread just for you, has got you licking your lips and ready to go. You fumble forward, hooking your fingers in lace, but she stops you with a hand at the back of your head.

Lightning's looking down at you, and her cheeks are getting red, and her breath is getting hard, but she's keeping her brows like she's still in control, and all you want to do is make her come undone, but she's guiding you up to her collarbones instead. Your hands slide down her legs, wrapping around her garters, as she presses your lips to her skin. You're too eager, making use of lips and teeth and tongue, and you hear her sigh because of it.

She leads you across to the other collarbone, and then she's bringing you down to where her corset starts, and you're trailing kisses all along the way because you can't wait for her to just let you have her. She tightens her fingers in your hair, and you look up at her as much as you can with your teeth on the silken tie of her corset. She's pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, and you pull at her corset all the more for it.

When it starts to loosen, she lets you go, putting her hands back on the arms of the chair while you nose your way into the slipping fabric. You trace your way from the middle of her chest to her right breast with your tongue, and kiss her hardened nipple before swinging to the other breast. You nip at the skin between them as you pass, remembering a time when black and red marked her there. Now she's got your marks there instead, and you think that might have been what she was gunning for from the start.

Every breath is working her out of that corset more and more, and you're near ready to start using your hands to speed things up when she touches your shoulder and sends you lower. You're at the end of the fabric, and you can smell her from here, and you try again to get a hold of her knickers, but she pushes your mouth right past them to her thighs.

She's letting you use your hands this time, and you dig your fingers into her just a little to let her know she's torturing you, but then you close your eyes and map out her long legs with your fingers and mouth. When your lips find her garter, you take the lace between your teeth and tug, and you hear her growl at you, actually _growl_ at you, and you try to make for her underwear again, but she's not letting you near them just yet. You try not to sound so desperate as you slide further down her thighs, but you ain't think you're doing a good job because she's doing _such a good job_.

Your mouth is dipping below her knee, and then you can taste the leather of her heels, and its only after you lift her calf and kiss the length of her boot does she spread her legs a little wider, and you know you've been just good enough to get your reward.

Her garter is just high enough that you can work your fingers in and get a hold on the fabric, but you wait to pull because you're working on her terms here, and you ain't want to waste all the work you've put in to get to here. You look up at her, and she's smiling with the corners of her mouth and already getting braced against the back of the chair. You've got the go ahead, so you slide them down her legs until you get to the garters, and you're almost too impatient to unsnap them so you can get her knickers down hanging off one of her ankles.

She juts her hips towards you when she feels your breath on her clit, and you tack a few more points in her favor because she's been managing to keep so controlled when she's so swollen and wet like she is. Her hands are on your head, pulling you towards her like you need any coaxing, and her fingers are flexing in your hair and scraping your scalp. You press against the inside of her thighs, spreading them farther for yourself, and use your tongue to clean away the wetness between them.

You ain't even got to wait to set your fingers upon her, and you get to curling them inside her while your tongue goes to work at her clit. You've got one finger in her at first, but she's not jumping near as much as you need her to, and her flesh is giving way easily, so you add another and feel her shiver and try to tighten her thighs around you. She's giving out long, breathy sighs, and her head is turned up so you can only just see the way her eyelids flutter when you suck at her.

You keep using your tongue and then switching to your lips so every time she starts to fall into a pattern, you're breaking her into another one. Your fingers are working too, quirking just inside her and then spreading her out so she ain't know whether to grind down against your fingers or jolt forward to meet your mouth, and she's starting to show it in the way her sighs are getting louder and her fingers are gripping you harder.

She starts to slide so she's just barely in the chair, and you try to push back against her, and she lets out the first real moan you heard from her all night, and suddenly you couldn't care less if you end up on the floor because her hips are so jerky now it's hard to keep a hold of them. You slide another finger into her, and her moan comes out broken because her whole body's shuddering and set on edge, and you're sure she's up on her toes even in those heels because her thighs are rising around you.

You force your eyes up so you can see her even though the fingers stretching across the top of your head are angling you back towards where she needs you. Her eyes are so hazy you can hardly see the blue in them, and her shoulders are quivering, and her breasts are spilling out of the half open corset, and her back is arching so she's hanging off the chair, and her legs are trembling around you, and _Etro_, the noises she's making are driving _you_ crazy, so you set your head back between her thighs and give her exactly what she needs so she's lifting one leg to dig the heel of her boot in between your shoulder blades and damn near ripping all the hair from your head, but you keep on because her voice is soaring and cracking like the thing she was named for.

Lightning trembles for a long time, and her hands keep you where you are. You murmur things against her and turn to nip at the skin along the inside of her thighs because you want her to remember you're down here and know how hot and bothered you are. You're trying hard to keep playing by her rules because that's how you're going to get what you need, but you're alight with desire, and it's eating you every moment you got to wait for her to come back to you.

Finally, she lets you go and uses her hands to hoist herself up in the chair. She's breathing hard still, and she's got trembles going through her every few seconds, but she's up. You've got your hands on the outside of her thighs, and you're trying to give her time by stroking the skin just above her stockings, and you hope she can tell so she'll be inclined to pay her thanks.

For a few moments, she just stares down at you, but then she's got her hand in your hair again, and she's pulling you up to her mouth, and then she's kissing you hard, and you got to grab at the back of her neck just to get some leverage against her. But you can't get any leverage when she's suddenly upon you, and your back is scraping against the carpet, and she's pressing one thigh between yours. She's grounding against you, and it's making it hard to keep up with her lips, but you ain't complaining especially when she brings her lips to your ear, and tells you

_Hope you aren't afraid of a little rug burn._

And no, no you ain't, and you just try to give her your best lopsided grin to tell her so, but she's on your neck by that time, so you know she can't see it, but you think that's fine because maybe she'll have time to see it by the time the sun's up, and until then you'll be happy to keep tacking up the points and playing her game.

* * *

><p><em>A gift for Oerba Farron because the idea of these two dressed in leather and lace came up while she was beta-ing a work of mine, and I was more than happy to write it for her. <em>

_That being said, I'm in need more sets of eyes to rip apart my works in the future—any takers?_


End file.
